unwavering
by kindovvf
Summary: Yona berlari di antara ribuan panah. #KalimatMemotivasi


Akatsuki no Yona (c) Mizuho Kusanagi. Tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari fanfiksi ini.  
>Untuk celenj <strong>Kalimat Menginspirasi<strong> oleh **Shireishou**.

* * *

><p>Tanaman itu tumbuh di ceruk tebing. Terjal. Helai daun tak besar terlihat seperti percampuran hijau dan merah. Bunganya kecil serta kuning. Yona melempar atensi sesaat, sebelum kembali menoleh ke depan. Mengikuti langkah-langkah rombongannya—Haku, Yun, Empat Ksatria Naga—mencari tempat berkemah.<p>

.

Semua terjadi dalam hitungan detik. Api unggun, tenda, berkemah menghabiskan malam. Yona hanya ingat bahwa ia beranjak hendak memeriksa satu bagian hutan—seperti ada desa di sana—dan Jeha menahan sikunya, mendahului langkah Yona lalu ambruk tak sampai tiga detik kemudian. Lengan menghantam tanah lebih dulu.

Yona sempat memekik karena muka Jeha memucat bahkan ia mengerang—tampak kesakitan. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Yun untuk beralih dari burung-burung hasil buruan yang hendak dikuliti.

Luka gigitan. Gerak di semak-semak.

"Oh," Yun menelan ludah. "Itu … ular berbisa."

.

Bisa itu tak seberapa mematikan, namun tetap saja butuh penanganan. Kompres buatan Yun cukup meredakan bengkak, tapi tidak dengan bisanya.

"Ada satu tanaman. Tapi aku tidak tahu di mana itu tumbuh," Yun berjalan mondar-mandir, hampir menggigiti kuku. Jeha dibaringkan di dalam tenda dan masih mampu bercanda, namun Yona dapati Jeha berkeringat dingin (begitu pula tangannya) dan ia tahu itu tak baik. "Ah, sial. Di saat begini hanya ada kita di sini. Mereka lama sekali, sih!"

Yona mengusap-usap kepalan tangan. Coba meredakan detak jantung yang berpacu. Benar; Haku, Kija, Shina, bahkan Zeno sedang pergi ke kota untuk mencari titipan bekal perjalanan dari Yun di pasar. Lantas, bagaimana?

"Seperti apa tanaman itu, Yun?"

"Daunnya sedikit berwarna merah. Bunganya kecil dan berwarna kuning. Ikusu pernah memperlihatkannya padaku—tapi aku tidak tahu di mana tanaman itu tumbuh. Andai saja—Yona! Kau mau ke mana?!"

_"Tunggu di situ!"_

.

Tepian tebing itu gelap. Remang sinar bulan tak cukup menerangi. Yona yakin ia melihat gerak di rimbun semak serta pohon-pohon, hingga terpikir bagaimana jika di sana juga ada ular—ditambah ia tak membawa panah. Sama seperti dulu, saat rambutnya masih panjang dan hatinya belum tertata, ketika ia coba mencari hiasan rambut (pemberian Suwon) yang hilang. Ada begitu banyak ular. Satu menerjang hingga hampir mengenai dia.

_Lebih baik aku kembali saja._

_—tapi Jeha sedang terluka._

Yona menelan ludah. Menggenggam ujung baju erat, coba mengusir segala pikiran buruk, lalu mengambil langkah.

Tanaman berdaun merah, berbunga kuning itu meliuk disepuh angin dingin. Jauh di bawah sana, arus deras sebuah sungai terdengar mengerikan.

.

Yona berlari di antara ribuan panah. Ujung-ujung panah itu melesat parabola di atas kepalanya, menghalangi matahari, bagai kubah pelindung (namun sekaligus mematikan), ditembakkan bersamaan dari pasukan pemanah klan api.

Satu panah merobek ujung jubah. Menyingkap tudung hingga menubruk leher. Mengekspos rambut merah yang telah panjang. Yona terus berlari walau paru-paru mulai berontak dan sepatunya kian berdebu; apa pasir di medan perang selalu panas seperti ini?

Di ujung sana, ia melihat Jeha. Menunggunya.

.

Yona kehilangan sebelah sepatu. Mendapat luka-luka gores. Mungkin tertusuk ranting ketika terpeleset di ceruk tebing—di sana pula si sepatu terlepas jatuh. Jubahnya koyak di beberapa tempat. Namun tak masalah, sekantung daun-daun berbunga kuning itu, yang ia dapat susah payah, cukup menambal segala rusuh omelan khawatir Yun.

"Ya, memang ini, tapi—kau (sangat) bisa jatuh ke jurang, tahu!"

"Tidak, 'kan?" Yona berkata separuh bangga. "Sekarang, lebih baik kau memeriksa Jeha."

Yun masih ingin berkata-kata, namun dedaunan dalam balut kain dari Yona mengingatkan bahwa keadaan Jeha lebih penting. Pemuda itu berkeringat dingin banyak sekali—juga sudah kehilangan kemampuan bercanda. Yun berbalik secepat ia meminta bantuan Shina, tentu saja diiyakan tanpa banyak bicara.

.

Yona memandangi Ao. Dua mata besar memantulkan cahaya api unggun di hadapan. Tupai itu berdiri di kedua belah tangannya, menatap balik seolah meyakinkan, tapi siapalah dia untuk paham bahasa hewan?

"Mata Sayu itu akan sembuh, Putri."

Yona menoleh. Haku di dekatnya sambil membawa tombak yang mata tombaknya dibungkus kain. "Dia bukan orang yang cepat mati. Sekarang dia sudah bisa menggoda wanita lagi."

Yona tersenyum kecil. Ao berlari menyusuri lengan lalu bergelung di pundak. "Tentu saja."

"Omong-omong, kenapa tidak menungguku?"

"Terlalu lama."

"… Maafkan aku."

"Tidak, Haku," pungkas Yona. "Jeha terkena gigitan itu untuk melindungiku. Jadi, akulah yang harus melakukannya."

Haku terdiam sesaat. "Putri berani sekali. Kata Yun, kau mengambil di tebing."

"Aku cuma sempat melihat itu dalam perjalanan," Yona mengusap kepala Ao. Si tupai mulai mengulum anting gadis itu. "Dan … aku bersyukur."

"Kalau aku berada di posisi Jeha, apa Putri juga berbuat serupa?"

"Tentu saja," menjawab cepat, "Haku berharga bagiku."

"Hmm."

"Atau Kija, atau Zeno, atau Shina, atau Yun, siapapun—aku pasti … melakukannya."

Haku menepuk puncak kepala Yona. Satu ujung bibir terangkat. "Itu Putri Yona yang kukenal."

* * *

><p><em>"I would do anything to get it. Even if it was growing right in the middle of a battleground with arrows falling all around … I would go and get it."—Yona<em>


End file.
